


Let me be with you

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 수인
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그어느 날, 매그너스의 앞에 굴러들어온 털뭉치의 이야기





	Let me be with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

by. 말랭

* * *

 

 

  

_‘맙소사, 우리 집에 털 달린 손님이 늘었어.’_

 

카트리나는 몇 시간 만에 짬을 내서 커피 한 모금을 마시자마자 울리는 휴대폰에 두 눈을 질끈 감았다. 쇼파에 털썩 주저앉으며 홀드키를 누르니, 그리 큰일도 아닌데 답지 않게 호들갑을 떠는 매그너스의 문자가 보였다. 그의 마력에 홀린 길고양이들이 하나 둘씩 늘어나는 건, 전에도 한두 번 있던 일이었다. 그 중 한 번은 서른 너댓 마리가 한 번에 그의 발코니에 몰려들어 래그노어까지 애지중지하던 코트를 벗고 도와야 했었다. 반나절이나 걸려 고양이들을 곳곳에 흩어 둔 이후로, 매그너스는 이미 정을 준 두어 마리만 드나들 수 있게끔 마법진을 쳐놔야 했다. 앞으로는 무리야 무리. 지금의 카트리나처럼 몸을 축 늘인 매그너스의 목소리가 마치 어제처럼 생생했다. 옆에서 연신 재채기를 해대던 뿔 달린 고집쟁이의 새파래진 얼굴도.

이런 사소한 일에는 더 이상 관여하지 않으려고 했지만, 꼭 이런 날엔 정시에 퇴근을 했고 집에 가는 길에 지나치는 그의 로프트는 브루클린 어디에서도 - 그저 벽돌집일 뿐인데! - 눈에 잘 띄었다. 카트리나는 저녁으로 먹을 누들 박스 2인분이 담긴 누런 종이가방을 들고 문을 두드렸다. 매그너스! 평소엔 손가락을 튕기거나 문을 열고 기다리고 있던 그였지만, 커다란 문의 뒤편은 잠잠하기만 했다. 이거 봐, 또 속았네. 카트리나의 눈썹이 슬그머니 올라가려는 그 때, 철컥 하며 손잡이가 돌아갔다.

“역시 너 만한 친구가 없지.”

“여기. 간만에 일찍 퇴근했는데 혼자 먹기 싫어서.”

“오, 카트리나. 부끄러워 할 필요 없어.”

오늘 오지 않으면 죽을 것 같던 메시지의 주인공은 어디로 갔는지 매그너스는 입고 있던 가운을 살랑거리며 부엌으로 걸어갔다. 와인? 브랜디? 맥주? 잔 두 개를 흔들며 큰 눈을 꿈뻑이는 매그너스에게 카트리나가 참고 있던 질문을 던졌다.

“그래서 네 털뭉치 친구는 어디 있어?”

“드디어 제대로 된 대답이 나왔군.”

“말 돌리지 말고, 매그너스.”

“저기, 침대 옆에.”

검지를 반절이나 가린 커다란 반지가 매그너스의 입술 앞에 달라붙었다. 저렇게까지 할 일인가 싶으면서도 카트리나는 발소리까지 죽여가며 매그너스의 침대을 반바퀴 돌아갔다. 세상에. 카트리나가 단발마의 탄식을 내뱉고서 얼어붙자, 매그너스가 유리잔에 담긴 다갈색의 액체를 홀짝거리며 쪼그려 앉았다.

“카밀이 이걸 보면 코웃음을 치겠지?”

“네가 주워온 거야?”

“그럴 리가! 건물 입구 앞에 있었어. 쓰러진 줄 알았는데 다행히 잠들었더라고. 며칠은 굶었나봐. 주인을 찾아주기 전에 일단 살리고 봐야할 것 같아서.”

으레 당연한 일을 했다는 말투였지만 글라스에 반쯤 가려진 그의 얼굴에는 이미 즐거움이 가득해보였다. 카트리나는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱하고 매그너스의 어깨를 두드렸다. 나도 살고 봐야겠다. 밥 좀 먹자. 매그너스는 자신의 슬리퍼가 혹여나 털 한 올이라도 건드릴까봐 최대한 조심스럽게 방을 빠져나갔다.

 

금방 갈 것 같더니, 카트리나는 이집트에서 사왔던 과실주까지 털어 마시고 나서야 집으로 돌아갔다. 겨우 그녀의 등을 밀어 로프트 밖으로 내보낸 뒤, 매그너스는 가볍게 한숨을 내쉬고 침실을 먼저 확인했다. 얼마나 지쳐있던 건지, 몸을 웅크리고 자는 게 안쓰럽기까지 했다. 언제나 카밀의 충고 - 라지만 경고에 가까운 것 -를 지켜보려고 했지만, 손가락 까닥해서 마법을 쓰는 것보다 어려운 일이라고 매그너스는 생각했다. 내 사람들만 지키기도 바쁜데, 이렇게 덥석 종류도, 이름도 모르는 강아지를 데려오다니. 말은 그러면서도 이제야 먹은 걸 치우러 가는 길에도 매그너스는 작은 털뭉치에게로 다시 한 번 시선을 내렸다.

 

 

***

 

 

_Day 1._

_이 꼬맹이의 이름은 무얼까. 어디서 왔을까. 내일 일어나면 물어봐야지. 말을 할 수 있다면 좋으련만._

 

 

가슴을 누르는 답답함에 매그너스는 눈을 떴다. 아침 햇살에 깨는 것도 아니고, 숫자로 세긴 하지만 나이를 먹는 것도 아닌데. 뿌연 시야를 반복해서 바라보니 까만 털뭉치가 눈앞에 보였다. 가끔 발코니 문이 바람에 열리기라도 하면 몰래 들어와서 침대를 차지하는 고양이들이 있긴 했지만, 아무리 오래된 기억까지 더듬어봐도 자신의 몸 위로 올라온 적은 없었다. 매그너스가 손가락으로 쿡 찌르니 부스럭 거리던 녀석은 쩝쩝거리며 입맛 다시는 소리를 냈다. 맛있는 거라도 먹고 있는 거니? 매그너스는 입꼬리를 올리며 상체를 일으키고는 뜨끈한 털을 쓰다듬었다.

“아직 애기인데도 제법 무겁구나, 너.”

“…….”

“잠꾸러기야 일어나자. 밥 챙겨줄게.”

밥이라는 단어에 귀 한쪽이 펄럭이며 뒤집어졌다. 매그너스는 어깨를 들썩이며 결국 웃음을 터트렸다. 솔직하기는. 매그너스는 아무거나 먹이지 말라며 신신당부 하고 떠난 의사 친구의 목소리를 떠올리면서 손목을 가볍게 퉁겼다. 은색으로 된 그릇에 갈색의 꼬리꼬리한 냄새가 나는 털뭉치의 사료가 한 가득 담긴 채 바닥에 나타났다. 덜그럭 거리는 소리에 몸을 일으킨 이름 모를 아이는 짧은 다리를 쭉 뻗으면서 크게 하품을 했다. 매그너스도 그를 따라 팔을 위로 뻗어 스트레칭을 했고 입가를 가리며 빠져나오는 숨을 뱉어냈다.

 

 

_Day 4._

_아직도 어디서 왔는지 모르겠어. 주변에 붙은 종이도 없고. 불쌍한 아가. 내가 좋은 주인을 찾아 줄게._

 

 

라고 선전포고를 했지만 주변에서 좋은 사람을 찾는 게 생각처럼 쉽지가 않았다. 오래 산만큼 많은 사람들을 알고 있는 매그너스였지만, 그들 중 절반 이상은 이미 그의 곁에 없거나 연락이 끊겨 어디에 살고 있는 지 알 수가 없었다. 파이어메세지를 비롯해서 조금만 수소문 한다면 금방 연락이 닿을 사람들이기도 했지만, 지금은 다운월더에게 좋은 사람을 찾는 게 아니었다. 칠이 벗겨지는 손톱만 자꾸 긁어내리는 매그너스의 속을 아는지 모르는 지, 태평하게 모로 누워 잠든 털뭉치는 어느 샌가 뒤집어진 채로 뒷다리마저 활짝 벌리고 단잠에 빠져 있었다.

 

 

_Day 13._

_별 수 없이 데리고 지낸 지 2주 째. 저먼 셰퍼드 같은데 허스키인 거 같기도 하고. 아무튼 계속 Fluffy라고 부를 수 없어서 이름을 정해줘야 할 것 같다. 무슨 이름이 좋을까. 제임스? 마이클? 도미닉? 해리?_

 

“알렉산더?”

“왕!”

찹찹거리며 물을 마시던 털뭉치가 뒤를 돌아 큰 소리로 짖었다. 그게 네 이름이니? 매그너스가 놀라 그의 앞으로 가서 무릎을 굽히고는 쪼그려 앉았다. 대답이라도 하듯, 털뭉치, 아니 알렉산더는 다시 똑같은 높이로 짖었다. 알렉산더. 왕. 알렉산더? 왕왕. 매그너스가 머리를 쓰다듬던 손을 턱 아래로 내려 긁어주자 마치 시원하다는 듯 눈을 감고서 알렉산더는 고개를 숙여왔다. 아가, 좋은 이름을 가지고 있구나. 생김새와도 닮은 이름이라는 기분마저 드는 것 같았다.

 

 

_Day 26._

_알렉산더와 첫 산책을 하고 왔는데 너무 숨이 차. 아가, 내가 하이월록이래도 400살이 넘었는데 배려를 좀 해주겠니?_

 

붕붕거리는 소리가 날 정도로 힘차게 흔들리는 꼬리와 이미 성견이 된 듯 한 걸음걸이에 반해 사방으로 씰룩거리는 뒷모습에 매그너스는 웃음이 났다. 숨도 차는데 웃음까지 새어나오니 매그너스만 죽을 지경이었다. 두 블록만 돌고 들어올 예정이었지만, 목줄을 쥔 매그너스를 끌고 다니는 알렉산더 덕분에 뉴욕이 한 눈에 보이는 공원까지 한 바퀴를 돌고서야 겨우 집에 들어올 수 있었다.

코 주변에 붙은 나뭇잎 조각을 털고 온통 흙먼지가 붙은 발을 보면서 매그너스는 손가락을 튕겨 욕조에 물을 받았다. 처음 들어간 물이 뜨겁지는 않았지만 발을 퍼덕거리면서 자신을 꺼내달라고 낑낑거리는 알렉산더 때문에, 매그너스도 함께 욕조에 발을 담갔다. 폭삭 젖은 털에 알렉산더의 덩치가 드러났고 새삼 제법 큰 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 샤워젤을 아주 조금 덜어내 발만 씻겨주고서 매그너스는 수건으로 알렉산더를 감싸 안아 거실로 나왔다. 내려놓기 무섭게 온 몸을 털며 물기를 말리는 알렉산더에 매그너스가 얼굴을 가리고 앓는 소리를 냈다.

 

 

_Day 39._

_갑자기 숨을 몰아쉬어서 깜짝 놀랐잖니, 아가. 하루 종일 잠만 자고 밥도 얼마 안 먹고. 어디 아픈 걸가. 카타리나에게 물어볼까. 다음 주에 이틀 정도 집을 비워야 하는데 이걸 어쩐담. 그러고 보니 조슬린의 딸이 개를 좋아한다고 했던 것 같아. 올 때가 되었으니 만나면 슬쩍 꿰어봐야지._

 

다행히 주말에는 평소처럼 산책을 다녀올 수 있었다. 매그너스는 가슴을 쓸어내리며 물 한 그릇을 비운 알렉산더를 바라봤다. 너무 급히 마신 건지 딸꾹질을 조금 하던 알렉산더는 곧 쓰러져 낮잠에 빠져들었다. 통통한 아랫배를 쓰다듬으면서 매그너스는 자신의 마력으로 어찌할 수 없는 일이라 안타까웠다.

오랜만에 만났지만 조슬린의 붉은 머리칼은 전보다 더 밝게 빛나는 것 같았다. 작은 곰인형을 끌어안고서 잔뜩 경계하는 눈빛의 소녀는 매그너스에게 다섯 번째로 기억을 빼앗기고는 텅 빈 표정을 지었다. 감정에 나약해지지 말아야 하는 건 알지만, 수백 년이 지나도 매그너스에겐 힘든 일이었다.

따뜻한 코코아를 담은 머그잔을 밀어주고서 매그너스는 속상함에 다가가지 못 하는 조슬린의 어깨를 도닥였다. 그걸 보기라도 한 건지 멀찍이 전용 쿠션 위에 올라가있던 알렉산더가 클레리의 발치를 서성거리다 그 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 아무런 반응이 없던 클레리가 고개를 숙여 알렉산더를 보았고 머리를 쓸어주었다. 조금 있으니 의자에서 내려온 클레리가 알렉산더에게 자신의 곰인형을 소개시켜주는 걸 보고서 매그너스는 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

 

 

_Day 58._

_평소보다 알렉산더가 더 뜨끈뜨끈한데 기분 탓인가. 너무 오랜 만에 수영을 해서 그런 걸지도 모르겠군. 다음번엔 알렉산더를 데려가 봐야지. 바다 수영의 매력을 알려줘야겠어._

 

 

뜨겁게 끓인 뱅쇼를 한 잔 마시니 몽롱한 기분이었다. 일찍 불을 끄고 누운 매그너스가 이불을 덮기 무섭게 알렉산더가 발치에서 낑낑거렸다. 며칠 전에 침대에 올라온 걸 가만히 두었더니 이젠 혼자서 자지 않으려고 했다. 습관 들이면 안 되는데- 싶으면서도 매그너스는 알렉산더의 앞 다리 사이를 조심히 잡아 침대 위로 올려주었다. 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡던 그는 탐색에 유리한 긴 콧잔등으로 이불을 들추더니 매그너스의 등 뒤에 찰싹 붙어 둥글게 몸을 말았다. 마음먹은 대로라면 가볍게 궁둥이를 두드려 뒤로 가라고 했을 텐데, 붙어 있는 체온이 나쁘지 않은 것 같다고 생각하면서 매그너스는 감기는 눈꺼풀을 내리곤 그대로 잠들었다.

 

 

_Day 59._

_맙소사, 오래 살고 볼 일이군._

 

 

말 그대로였다. 매그너스는 몇 시간 전까지만 해도 까만 털에 뒤덮인 자신의 알렉산더가 사라졌다는 걸 믿을 수 없었다. 그 자리엔 세 네 살 정도 되어 보이는 아이가 잔뜩 몸을 웅크리고 잠들어 있었다. 붉게 피어난 홍조는 그가 살아 있음을 보여주었고 색색거리는 숨소리가 고르게 매그너스의 귓가를 간지럽혔다.

인간이 짐승이 되는 건 웨어울프만 봐도 아는 일이었지만, 알렉산더는 늑대가 아니었다. 그리고 웨어울프는 집단으로 생활하는 존재들이었다. 그들 중 몇 몇은 고독함을 즐기거나 무리에서 버림받은 자들이었지만, 이렇게 핏덩이 같은 아이를 내버릴 만큼 매몰차진 않았다.

멈칫하던 매그너스의 손가락이 알렉산더의 어깨에 닿았다. 아직 숨길 수 없는 그의 귀가 쫑긋하며 위로 곧추 섰다가 다시 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 최대한 부드러운 손길로 매그너스는 알렉산더의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 아가, 알렉산더. 매그너스는 두 달 전, 현관 앞에 놓인 작은 생명체를 함부로 건드린 벌을 받는 건가 싶었다.

 

 

_Day 62._

_육아가 따로 없군. 아아, 알렉산더가 털뭉치였던 시절이 그립구나. 귀와 꼬리만 숨길 수 있다면 밖에 데려갈 수 있을 텐데. 어떻게 하는 지 알아봐야겠어._

 

 

한 번 변한 알렉산더는 아이인 모습 그대로였다. 아직 너무 어렸고 스스로 어떻게 변하는지 알지 못 한 채였다. 클레리를 돌보는 도트의 도움으로 매그너스는 일종의 육아를 하고 있었다. 모서리에 부딪히지 않도록 푹신한 스펀지를 붙이느라 하루를 다 보냈고, 유리병이 즐비했던 선반에 문을 달아 자신의 마법이 아니면 쉽게 열리지 않도록 하기도 했다. 짭짤한 수입원이었던 출장 상담은 알렉산더가 스스로를 제어할 수 있을　때 까지는 휴업을 선언해야 했다. 알렉산더가 좋아하는 팬케이크는 아직 몇 십 년 동안 매일 구워줄 수 있을 정도의 재력이 있기에 망정이었지. 매그너스는 밀가루 반죽에 계란을 깨뜨려 넣으며 턱받이를 하고 앉은 알렉산더를 바라봤다.

 

 

_Day 113._

_수인은 육체적인 성숙이 빠르다고는 들었지만 정말 이 정도일 줄은 몰랐네. 어제는 알렉산더가 나를 파파로 불러줬어. 빠진 이가 있어 바람 새는 소리로 불러서 그런가. 조금 있다 또 말해달라고 해야지._

 

 

“매그너스.”

“매그, 넛수?”

“아니, 매그너스야. 파파의 이름은 매그너스야. 매.그.너.스.”

“매, 그, 넛, 쥬.”

“아아 아가, 너를 어쩌면 좋을까.“

알렉산더와 마주 보고 앉은 매그너스가 두 볼을 감싸 쥐고서 작은 탄식을 흘렸다. 걷기는 물론이고 말도 제법 하는 알렉산더에게 자신의 이름을 알려주려고 했을 뿐인데. 떠듬떠듬 자신의 이름을 틀리게 발음 하는 모습에 매그너스는 결국 알렉산더에게 백기를 들었다. 너무 귀여워. 귀여워도 너무. 정말 너무 너무 너무 귀여워, 우리 아가. 참지 못한 매그너스가 알렉산더를 품에 꽉 안고 양 옆으로 몸을 흔드니 알렉산더가 작게 주먹을 말아 쥐고 매그너스의 팔뚝을 툭툭 쳤다. 숨 마켜요. 놀란 매그너스가 몸을 뒤로 물리자, 붉게 달아 오른 작은 얼굴이 한 눈에 들어왔다. 다시 달려든 매그너스에 알렉산더가 꽥 하고 소리를 질렀다.

 

 

_Day 164._

_드디어 알렉산더가 꼬리와 귀를 숨길 수 있게 되었다. 휴. 오랜만에 쇼핑이라도 가볼 까나._

 

밀린 청소를 하듯, 매그너스는 알렉산더와 밖에서 할 수 있는 모든 걸 하고 집으로 돌아온 참이었다. 녹초가 된 알렉산더는 소파에 늘어져 있다가 곧 잠에 빠져들었다. 흘러내린 앞머리를 아래쪽으로 쓸어내리면서, 매그너스는 새삼 빠르게 지나가는 시간의 무서움을 체감했다. 먼데인이었다면 유치원이나 초등학교에 들어갈 정도로 자라버린 알렉산더의 시간. 붙잡을 수도, 미룰 수도 없는 흘러가버린 시간이었다. 매그너스는 찻장 맨 위에 숨겨두었던 위스키를 꺼내 작은 유리잔에 담았다. 씁쓸한 맛으로 그의 기분을 대신 삼켜내기로 했다.

 

 

***

 

 

_Day Whatever._

_알렉산더가 이젠 나와 눈도 마주치지 않으려고 한다. 클레리가 사춘기가 왔다면서 울적해하던 조슬린의 마음을 이해할 수 있을 것 같아. 조금만 손이 닿아도 눈썹을 찡그리는 얼굴이 너무 속상해. 파파라고 불러주지도 않고._

 

 

다른 수인에 비해서 키가 한 뼘 이상은 더 큰 알렉산더가 자신 앞에 멀뚱히 서서 바라보고 있노라면, 매그너스는 가슴이 울렁거렸다. 더 이상 눈을 반 접어보이며 웃어주지도, 그렇다고 먼저 다가와서 살갑게 팔짱을 끼거나 머리를 쓰다듬는 걸 허락해주지도 않는 알렉산더에 내심 서운한 참이었다. 말 없는 식탁도, 페이퍼백에 담긴 식료품을 나눠 들고 올 수 없는 저녁도 싫었다. 매그너스가 조용히 스푼을 내려놓자, 알렉산더도 물만 들이키면서 숨만 골랐다.

“다 먹었니?”

“…네.”

“내가 치울게. 먼저 들어가서 쉬어.”

“…네.”

하루 종일 유일하게 나눈 두 마디였다. 매그너스는 알렉산더가 자리에서 일어나 돌아서서 문을 닫고 자신의 방에 들어갈 때 까지 최대한 웃는 얼굴을 유지하려고 노력했다. 덩그러니 혼자 남은 아일랜드 앞에서, 매그너스는 깊게 숨을 고르고 손가락을 튕겨 멀리 있는 LP를 켰다. 비가 오는 날이면 자주 듣던 오래된 팝송이었다. 와인글라스에 스파클링 와인을 반쯤 담아 매그너스는 소파에 깊게 몸을 묻었다. 어쩌다 보니 부모 노릇을 하게 된 지 시간이 1년이 다 되어 가고 있었다. 쌓여가는 시간에 섞여 들어간 정(情)이 무서웠다. 부모가 이렇게 어려운 거였네요. 어디선가 책장을 넘기며 호탕하게 웃고 있을 아버지를 떠올리며 매그너스가 손 안에 걸어둔 잔을 크게 굴렸다. 무언가 해결책이 필요했다.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 분량조절에 실패해서 한 챕터 정도 더 쓸 것 같습니다 ㅎ.ㅠ


End file.
